Grotesque
by Annabeth-Cyone
Summary: El chico asesino era él. Siempre fue él.


**Disclaimer: El dueño es Ishida.**

 **Nota: Yo sólo necesitaba sacar todo lo que tenía dentro con este último capítulo. Y claro, spoilers del capítulo más reciente del manga.**

 **o.o.o.o**

—Tooru

No.

Aléjate. Aléjate. Aléjate.

Quita tus asquerosas manos de—

 _«Hay un campo de flores en el fondo del acantilado»_

Se queda quieto—completamente estático—, mientras ve como ido, a uno de sus brazos caer estrepitosamente a un lado. Con los tendones colgando por el desmembramiento y la sangre salpicando a chorros.

Y entonces Torso se lo come.

Con un apetito voraz. Los mastica y machaca con sus dientes. Una gula insaciable incapaz de ser contenida, como si su paladar al fin probara el manjar más exquisito de todos y no pudiera desperdiciar nada, absolutamente nada. Ni un solo pedazo de piel se le escapa de su boca, y su lengua recorre los huesos hasta que ya están limpios y Tooru los puede ver con claridad.

Quiso creer que era una pesadilla, una como las que siempre tiene. Con el investigador preguntándole como murió su familia y él, con su diminuto cuerpo, encogiéndose ante su taladrante mirada y temblando al abrir la boca y mencionar un breve: _"fue un ghoul"_.

Con las escenas de la masacre relampagueando fugazmente frente a él hasta que se despierta con la respiración agitada y la frente perlada de sudor, pero que luego de un momento siente la frescura de sus sábanas y el olor familiar de su habitación y sabe que está a salvo.

Pero abre los ojos y lo único que ve es el moho de la caverna de su nuevo hogar—porque si no lo llama hogar los golpes serán más fuertes y está cansado del dolor. Tan, tan cansado—. Con Torso a su lado, mirándolo directamente, como si quisiese saber lo que piensa—lo que sueña—y limpiándole las lágrimas que caen de sus ojos, con suaves caricias en su cabello ahora blanquecino.

Lo aborrece.

Lo odia con todo su ser. Lo—

—Yo quería llevar a Minomi al océano.

Y sus ojos vuelven a ser cuencas vacías incapaces de juzgar.

A pesar de que los golpes siguen.

Y siguen, y sigue, y siguen.

Hasta que el cuerpo se le entumece por el agonizante dolor. Y él espera—como siempre—la negrura de la inconsciencia, que nunca llega a rescatarlo, sino que son las alucinaciones las que comienzan. Como si la tortura de su cuerpo no fuera suficiente y ansiara quebrar su mente también.

Su padre es quien siempre aparece—que a pesar de que nunca logra ver su rostro no necesita esforzarse para saber que es él—. Y se ve a sí mismo tirado en el suelo, mientras que su padre la golpea y la llama puta.

Porque en ese tiempo era ella, y no él. Y ya era mayor para saber que su hermano no la ayudaría y que su madre se quedaría encerrada en la habitación. Tapándose los oídos para no oír, girándole la cara con desprecio cuando era lo suficientemente rápida para correr hasta ella y suplicarle por ayuda.

La odiaba. Eso sí recuerda, pero más odiaba el hecho de ser mujer, y envidiaba a su hermano que nació con la suerte de ser hombre y que no debía sufrir lo que ella sí.

— ¡Ten más respeto con tu padre!

Y la cogía de los cabellos mientras la arrastraba hasta la tina del baño y le metía la cabeza al agua como castigo hasta que gritaba en desesperación que era el mejor padre del mundo. El mejor del mundo, el mejor, el mejor, el mejor.

Entonces la soltaba, claro que sí, la soltaba. La dejaba respirar y escupir el agua que se había tragado. Con sus ojos convirtiéndose en algo más que ella no entendía hasta que ya era muy tarde para escapar.

—Permíteme disfrutar de todo ese respeto—le murmuraba.

Y su aliento a alcohol estaba sobre ella y Tooru trataba de escapar. De la realidad y del recuerdo. Las memorias de él siendo golpeado y gritando por ayuda. Al igual que lo hace ahora, moviéndose como un gusano. Tratando de quitarse a Torso de encima.

Pero nadie viene por él, así como nadie lo hizo por ella.

Hasta que un día en el que sus piernas ya están recuperándose, Torso se coloca varias tijeras y cuchillos en los bolsillos, y con voz emocionada y llena de júbilo le jura llevarlo a un lugar secreto.

Tooru sabe que ese es el día.

Al fin morirá.

Trata de huir, como siempre.

Y falla, como siempre.

El golpe que le da es más duro que los anteriores y sabe que ya no hay escape. Se da por vencido mientras se deja cargar por Torso, dándole la bienvenida a la negrura que lo cubre como un manto suave. Que finalmente le otorga el descanso que ha deseado por tanto tiempo.

Pero se vuelve a encontrar en una alucinación.

O mejor dicho, en una revelación.

Un nuevo descubrimiento que debió predecir. _Que_ _debió recordar_.

Y todo es rojo y tripas.

Se ve en medio del caos, en su pequeña sala, que ya no parece muy suya. El vidrio de las ventanas esparcido por el lugar, con sus muebles rotos y volcados, y los papeles volando por los aires, dejándole espacio suficiente para verse a sí mismo clavarle el hacha a la cabeza de su padre.

Se queda atontando por un momento. Petrificado donde esta, entra en el más normal de los estados.

La negación.

No podía ser. No era él. No era, _no, no, no_. Era alguien más, _¡sí alguien más!_ , alguien… otra persona con su mismo rostro. Sí, eso era, _sí_ … alguien que tomaba prestado su cuerpo mientras formaba esa sonrisa sádica al correr hasta su madre escondida en una esquina, que gritaba e imploraba por su vida.

— ¡Tooru! _¡Para…!_

No lo hace. Le deja caer encima el arma filuda y la levanta y la deja caer varias veces. Hasta que sabe que el cuerpo de su madre esta partido a la mitad y corre como maniaco en busca de lo que queda de su hermano.

No. No podía ser.

—No… no fui… no fui yo—

No lo fue. Era una mentira. Una mentira.

— _Un ghoul los mató._

Mentirosa.

 _Jodida mentirosa._

Lo que sigue apareciendo antes él es sola la verdad. La que quiso ocultar en el hueco más profundo de su cabeza y que se obligó a olvidar.

Porque la mentira era mucho más dulce y sabía mejor.

Pero ya no está, sólo queda él. Y se ve, ahí, acuclillado en un arrinconado lugar, matando a los gatos. Cortándoles la lengua para guardarlos en una lata, enterrándolo sin emoción alguna, para después dejarlo como su cofre del tesoro— _hermoso y preciado tesoro_ —. Corriendo a buscarlo después que lo llaman asesino, metiendo sus dedos en la tierra y escarbando con punzadas dolorosas en el pecho, hasta que el frasco esta en sus manos y se pone a llorar.

Y luego él en la oscuridad.

En un pequeño rincón que nadie nota.

Comiéndose al investigador. Engullendo todo su estómago.

Arrancándole la carne con los dedos para después metérselos en la boca.

Grotesco.

Asqueroso.

 _—Sucio, sucio, sucio—_

Se siente caer en un vacío sin fin. Con la aceptación penetrando como dagas en su mente.

Se lo merecía. Se merecía todo lo sufrido. Lo piensa con amargura y con el pecho reventándole en agonía. Con los ojos ya sin lágrimas que derramar mira la oscuridad que lo rodea, dejándose ir y absorber por la nada.

Sólo dejaría que Torso lo mate. _Sí…_ eso haría…

… Torso, él…

 _— ¿…Q-Qué?_

 _«Te lo mostraré alguna vez»_

Cientos de flores coloridas. Un arcoíris infinito que parecía nunca acabar.

Más lo único que vio fue rojo.

—Supongo que esto es lo que se llama una sorpresa, ¿no?

Una sonrisa tímida de parte de Torso, como si pretendiera que Tooru era Minomi y estuviera cumpliendo su promesa de llevarla lejos.

Quizás eso fue lo que siempre pretendió, o quizás no. No lo sabía. Nunca lo sabría.

Lo único que podía ver ahora era rojo.

Y el cuerpo desmembrado de Torso.

Desplegado por todas partes.

Una sonrisa tiembla en sus labios mientras se da cuenta de lo que hizo.

Lo que hizo _él_. Porque fue él quien lo hizo. Siempre había sido de esa manera.

Y se ríe.

Tan fuerte que la garganta le escose por el dolor y más parecen gritos histéricos que terminan por ser acompañados de lágrimas que le lastiman las mejillas como si de ácido se tratase.

El chico asesino era él.

Siempre fue él.

 **o.o.o.o**

 **¡Ishida deja de jugar con mis emociones!**

 **Es la primera vez que escribo algo de Tooru, espero haber hecho algo decente. Las críticas constructivas siempre son bienvenidas.**

 **¡Nos leemos! ::D**


End file.
